


[磊歌]黎明暗影

by shiokisaragi



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiokisaragi/pseuds/shiokisaragi
Relationships: 磊歌 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	[磊歌]黎明暗影

宽大的浴室回荡着清脆的肉体撞击声和哗哗的水声也掩不住的淫靡吟哦。

热气蒸腾的玻璃淋浴间里隐约可见两条裸色人影交缠。

从什么时候起的呢？胡歌已经不记得了。名利场里没有真心，寂寞的身体需要慰藉时只能找同样寂寞的同伴互相拥抱。

站在高高的神坛上，他找不到一个可信任的人。

女人不可信，他略带讽刺的想，尤其是这圈子里的女人；男人，也不可依靠。

利益当前，人性禁不起考验。

有人说，你可以买。胡歌觉得脏。不是说她们不好，而是心理上的抗拒，用金钱买来的体温没有意义。

有人说，你有很多粉丝，甘心情愿的。胡歌自嘲地笑了，他的灵魂还没有堕落到去践踏纯粹的仰慕。

他不是没有试过交个正经的女友，但找圈内人嘛，美丽外表下的欺骗与算计让人心寒；想找个圈外人，忙碌得连只蚊子都飞不进的行程表，怎么找？

想拉他下神坛的人太多了，一不小心就会摔得粉身碎骨身败名裂，虽然自己其实并不太在意什么咖位形象，但当你已经被推上这个位置，你也不得不战战兢兢的维持外界对你的期待。

真ＴＭ心累，胡歌想。

于是乎，不知怎么开始的，他们几个一起走过来的死党老铁自成了一个小圈圈。一开始只是约了一起喝喝小酒骑骑车，纾解纾解心情，后来逐渐变了调，有需要的时候互相慰藉一下，倒也不失为一个好办法，都是圈里的明白人，大家彼此心照不宣。

*****

吴磊成年后，终于第一次参加胡老大的骑行小队。他期待了好多年，今年终于考了驾照、买了车，就只等着晚上深夜，跟着老大和袁哥奇哥他们会合。

「哟，小磊也来了。」老袁远远的就看到胡歌身旁那个颀长的身影。「长高了啊。」

「嗯。今天带他来试骑。」胡歌有些意兴阑珊的随口搭话。随后给吴磊大概介绍了下今晚的几个成员，基本都是娱乐圈的铁哥们。

「袁哥好、奇哥好、谭哥好、水鸟哥好，请多指教。」

几个爱车成痴的大老爷儿们难得有新成员加入，一哄而上扯着吴磊，小吴小吴的叫着，都跑去看吴磊的新车了。

袁弘叼了根烟走到胡歌身旁，「怎么搞的？今晚不是你约的吗？怎么带了个小拖油瓶？」

胡歌叹口气，从老袁嘴里抽走那半支烟，吸了起来，看着远方夜色半晌没回答。

他们有一个玩儿车的大群，里面也有些圈外的朋友，人员比较复杂，他很少参与。后来跟几个圈里的好友弄了个小群，有了不成文的默契，谁想要了，就发个时间地点，有意思的就来，没意思的就不出现。

胡歌这阵子正在人气鼎沸的时候，几乎被逼到一块清净地都没有的退无可退，心里又纠结了。想趁工作空档找老铁们出来乐一乐，没想到吴磊就在这时候跟他说他考上驾照了，开心的问什么时候能来试车。

对这个小后辈，胡歌心头泛起一点暖意，从小看大的，看着他这么上进争气，自己也很替他高兴。想了想，胡歌发了时间地点过去。

「算了。」胡歌把烟按在了随身带着的烟灰缸，撇下袁弘向人群走去。后面袁弘耸耸肩也跟着一起。

胡歌走近那群对着新玩具指指点点叽叽喳喳个不停地问着车子排气量啊、年份啊、手工啊的老屁孩们。大手一张整个上身趴上了吴磊的背给他来一个标准的勾肩搭背式，健硕的小伙被扑了一个趔趄，感受到身后人紧贴的胸膛，心跳漏了一拍。

「欸，你们别问了，小磊不懂车，他第一次来，你们今晚可别-乱来-啊。」听懂了胡歌特别咬重的音，李奇挑高了一边眉毛。

老谭看了看人都齐了，发话「好了，走吧，再不走天都亮了。」

一行人各自跨上了自己的爱车沿着公路往郊外骑去。吴磊完全不知目的地，他只是紧跟着他老大稳稳骑在他身后。

胡歌越骑越快，把吴磊给落在了后面。吴磊心里着急想追，突然身旁传来了袁弘的声音。

「小磊，」袁弘骑上与吴磊并排「别追了，你跟着我骑吧。」

「为什么？可是老大他骑那么快，很危险的。」

袁弘睨了吴磊一眼「你没看出来你老大心情不好吗？」

吴磊低下了头，看看前方迅速变小的背影，转头问袁弘「袁哥，你知道老大为什么心情不好吗？」

「不知道，我们从来不问。」袁弘也把眼光投向前方的小黑点。

不久，袁弘带着吴磊拐进一条黑森森的小路，吴磊看到路牌上写着「私人产业 禁止进入」，他比了比，转头看着袁弘。

「这是老谭的地方。」

*****

蜿蜒小道四周全是浓密的树丛，几乎没有光线，要不是有袁弘在前面领路，吴磊觉得自己可能都要摔到山沟里去到下辈子才有人发现尸体了。小心翼翼骑了几分钟，眼前出现了灯光，一辆停在茂密树林间一片小空地上的银色露营车，周边挂着几颗晃荡的昏黄小灯泡，是他们的秘密花园。

等袁弘和吴磊停好车，李奇、水鸟、老谭几个已经在露营车外的木桌摆上了几罐啤酒、一些小菜，吃喝起来了。

老胡一个人拎着一罐酒坐在了稍远的位子，看着漆黑的远方发着呆，边抽着烟边喝酒。

袁弘把吴磊扯到了大桌边按下「成年了吧，可以开喝了，来，先干了这瓶！」几个大爷们闹着吴磊喝酒，吴磊偷眼看了看胡歌，只见他还是一动不动彷佛完全没听到这边的喧嚣，他心一横抓起桌上的酒来一口灌了下去。

酒酣耳热，吴磊觉得头有点昏整个人飘飘的，奇哥跟袁哥不知道跑到哪里去了，谭哥身为东道主，忙进忙出的，另一个不太熟的水鸟哥只安静的在角落里喝着谁也不搭理，他四下寻找胡歌的身影，却发现他不见了。

吴磊甩甩头，站起来想找袁弘来问问，露营车那边隐约传来好像袁哥的声音，吴磊摇摇晃晃走了过去，昏黄的灯光下透过车窗，他看到了袁弘和李奇正在…正在干那啥！吴磊瞪大了双眼，不可置信的眨眼，突然一道幽幽的嗓音从身后的黑暗中传来：「马的这俩家伙，故意刺激老子来的吗？哼…」是胡老大的声音！吴磊用力扭头朝声音来源看过去，林间的阴影里彷佛有个人影正靠在树上动作着。

「老大！」吴磊惊魂未定的走向胡歌。等他看清了他哥的动作，更是几乎要吓掉了下巴。他他他…他看到了什么！他哥的手正握着自己的分身快速的撸动着！！！他迅速转过身，不敢再看。岂知胡歌停止了动作，就这样衣衫不整的靠过来把他拉近身给他来了一个树咚。

「怎么？没自己玩过吗？小磊你不会还是处吧？」劲爆发言让吴磊整个俊脸都涨红了，自己当然有过经验，但都是跟女生，还…还没有在室外当众这样做过。「来，摸摸。」胡歌牵着吴磊的手放到了自己的分身上。喷着酒气的沙哑嗓音在耳边说着淫秽的话语，吴磊面热心跳的握上了胡歌的分身，试着紧了一紧，「唔…」胡歌闭上眼轻哼了一声，像是引燃整片森林的一点星火。

吴磊吞了一口口水，上下动了动手，「嗯…再快一点。」胡歌下了指示。他握紧了手中已然湿透的挺立加速撸动，上下移动的时候，还能感觉到柱身一突一突的跳动。套弄的动作持续着，传来羞耻的黏腻水声，吴磊忍不住描摹手中掌握的形状，原来自己一直都喜欢眼前这个男人，并不仅只是对杰出前辈的崇拜和景仰。他想让他快乐。吴磊想象着自己喜欢的方式，在胡歌粉嫩柔软的前端轻轻划圆，将拇指抵住铃口按压搓揉，细致地爱抚套弄着手中的坚挺。

随着吴磊的动作愈加大胆，胡歌口中传出了甜腻的呻吟，腰部也忍不住轻颤着摇摆起来。「啊…小磊…嗯、对、那边…」看着胡歌星眸半闭着享受，淡色的唇吐出诱人喘息，吴磊从来不知道他的老大竟有这样放荡的一面，他伸出另一手扶住胡歌的细腰，肌肤相触的瞬间彷佛过电一般酥麻，吴磊的呼吸逐渐粗重，他翻身将胡歌压在树干上。大动作打断了胡歌的享受，他睁开眼只见吴磊急切地压向他吻了上来，胡歌一昂首避过吴磊的唇，吻落在洁白的下颚。

胡歌偏头舔咬吴磊的耳垂，感觉到吴磊抵在他大腿上的坚硬，「啊，我们磊磊也发情了啊…」他轻笑了声动手解开吴磊的裤腰，雪白柔软的手肆无忌惮的搓揉里面已然一触即发的火热铁棒。吴磊刚刚发现自己喜欢老大的心情，哪里受得住胡歌这样老辣的撩拨，没两下就闷哼着缴械了。「啊，不行喔…小磊这样太快了吧…」胡歌低声调笑着，手中不疾不徐抚弄吴磊又变硬了的分身。

胡歌牵引着吴磊的手穿过自己膝盖，抬起一只大长腿勾住他的后腰，沾满吴磊精液的手指熟练地探向自己的后心，缓缓扩张着。太过情色的画面让吴磊脑中一片空白，「手别停啊…小磊…」在胡歌的催促下，吴磊继续手上的动作，眼睛却再离不开胡歌的手指，看着艳红潮湿的花穴在修长手指的捣弄下一颤一颤的收缩绽放，他受不了的急遽喘息。

手中的吴磊猛力弹跳着几乎掌握不住，「呵呵，忍不住了？想进来吗？」胡歌抽出自己的手指，握住吴磊的昂扬抵在花心，恶意的轻轻扭腰摩擦着，松软火烫的蕾芯衔住前端，致命的触感让吴磊激动得浑身颤抖，「啊！」的泄了。精关失守吴磊羞急得涨红着脸咬紧下唇，下身被喷湿了一片的胡歌也愣住了，松开勾住吴磊的长腿，一下一下拍着背，「哎呀哎呀，玩得太过火了吗？好了好了…」

吴磊紧紧回抱胡歌，眼泪不停涌出，他觉得心好痛，他的老大究竟是怎么了，为什么会变成这样呢？胡歌惊讶地抱着紧抱住他哭泣的吴磊。他哥那么好应该得到最好的，他应该要快乐的笑着才对，为什么会变成这样，寂寞与孤独把他哥的心逼成了一片荒漠。

吴磊紧抱着胡歌，口不择言呜咽着把心里的感受都说了出来，胡歌感到剧烈的震撼，眼前的小青年竟能看入自己内心层层伪装后最隐晦的角落。他叹了口气，取出手帕将自己和吴磊身上的狼藉胡乱收拾了下，为两人整好衣服，「别哭了，我送你回去吧。」

胡歌牵着吴磊走出树丛，将车钥匙一把扔给谭凯，「凯哥，让二哥把小磊的车弄回去，我跟小磊先走了。」

看着胡歌载着吴磊绝尘而去，水鸟忍不住抬起悲伤的眼睛开口问谭凯，「为什么我就不行？」

*****

冷静下来的吴磊紧紧抱住胡歌的腰用力收紧了手臂，在心里对自己发誓，「老大，我会爱你，我要对你很好很好，永远永远。」对这个年长他十多岁经历了太多、已伤痕累累的男人充满怜惜。

胡歌心里有点懊悔刚刚因为酒精的催化，自己竟失控的将闷气发泄在吴磊身上。他顶着风问了两遍地址，吴磊只是抱紧了他并不回答。内心愧疚的胡歌，只好先将人带回家。胡歌的小区是独栋式的，隐密性高，他将车子驶入车库，领着吴磊来到二楼起居室，在沙发上坐下。看着一直不发一语的吴磊，胡歌揉了揉他的发，「…对不起啊，小磊，刚刚那个，你就…忘了吧。」

吴磊低着头，抓下胡歌在他头顶轻拍的手握在手里，莹白修长的纤指与自己骨节分明的大手交缠，柔软细致得不像是男人的手。吴磊将那手抵在额前，低低开口，「哥，我今晚能睡你这吗？」

胡歌有点意外，他还以为自己吓坏了小青年，以为他今后都要对自己退避三舍了。「好，但客房什么都没有…」「没事，我睡沙发就好。」

「哥你先去洗澡吧，我刚刚…那个弄到…不太舒服吧？」胡歌闻言噗嗤笑喷，长指一翻捏捏吴磊的俊脸，「欸，你这小鬼…是有点，那我先去洗洗了啊。」

吴磊睁着无辜的大眼，向上看进胡歌的眼里，撇撇嘴不满的抗议，「你故意欺负人，谁忍得住啊。」胡歌一听更是笑得前俯后仰的，「唉唷，好啦，是我不好，以后不欺负你了啊。」

看着胡歌笑着走进了浴室，吴磊的表情沉了下来。他环顾他哥的家，干干净净的很整洁，也很简单，角落几个大型行李箱整齐排列着，偌大的起居室只有一座沙发，空荡荡的。

起身在客厅转了一圈，看到阳台上的猫爬架和各种猫咪用品，却没有看到老大的猫。他走到浴室门口，转了转门把，门应声打开，里间传来哗哗的水声掩盖了他的动作，吴磊微微一笑，看来他哥太习惯一个人了，完全忘了要锁门这回事。

「哥，怎么没看到儿童和酱弟他们？」吴磊突然出声吓了胡歌一跳。「啊？喔，前阵子在北京拍戏，就把他们也带去了，过几天还要去补拍，暂时先放那边…」「哦……」吴磊边和他哥聊天边脱下自己的衣物，「唰──」拉开了玻璃淋浴间的门。

「！？」身上满是沐浴乳泡沫的胡歌听到响动吃了一惊，转过身刚好被全身赤裸的吴磊抱了个满怀，纤细劲瘦的腰被紧紧箍住，吴磊不安分的双手借着滑溜的泡沫到处游移，胡歌还没从惊吓中回神，大掌最后停留在胡歌后腰的凹陷处揉捏着，一寸一寸往小巧紧实的臀丘移动。青年长年运动的手掌略带粗粝，摩挲着胡歌细嫩的臀肌，带来阵阵战栗。吴磊抓着胡歌的臀压向自己，用力搓揉柔软弹性的臀丘，使两人私密处紧紧密合相贴。

「…小磊…你、你做什么…」胡歌感觉力气被抽空，手足酸软。吴磊展开爽朗的笑「做什么？哥，你点的火，你得负责啊！」边说还边抱起手中双臀分开臀瓣，让自己的昂扬夹在胡歌腿间来回移动模拟抽插的动作。胡歌敏感的分身被压贴在吴磊的坚硬腹肌上摩擦着，臀瓣腿间耸动着的坚挺一再唤起身体对性事愉悦的记忆，在树林间被中断的欲望狂潮卷土重来，淹没了他。

被吴磊霸道进攻弄得浑身发软，胡歌发出性感的呻吟软倒在吴磊身上，空荡的浴间将他的低吟放大了数倍，听在吴磊耳中直如天籁。吴磊伸出了一只手，温柔地拂开胡歌湿淋淋覆在额前的黑发，捧住他的脸吻去，胡歌偏头再次躲开。

「我想亲你…」「我不接吻的。」胡歌低喘着拒绝。「为什么？」胡歌不说话，吴磊也不再追问，只是边亲边啃咬着他漂亮的颈项，继续对他的掠夺。

大手覆上胡歌前胸感受柔软的小红点在自己掌下慢慢变硬。一连串的舔吻来到胸口，吴磊灵巧的舌卷起挺立的乳尖轻轻舔咬，一吸一咬的交替刺激让胡歌拱起腰迎向他。羽毛般蜻蜓点水的手继续往下拂过平坦的小腹，握住在自己腹上磨擦的坚挺。「啊…」胡歌倒抽了一口气伸手抓住了吴磊握住他的手，催促着。吴磊用手掌整个包覆住前端转动，在突起的部位反复刺激，体内高涨的快感一直得不到满足，让胡歌忍不住难耐的扭动起腰身。

「磊磊…你别…别这样折磨我…啊…」「让我亲亲你…好不好嘛哥～」吴磊软语求着。他一边套弄着身前的胡歌，一边将扶住他后腰的手探向秘处，那里早已受不住刺激的开阖收缩着期待被刺穿。感觉到吴磊骨节分明的手指入侵，胡歌仰头吐出无声喘息。和吴磊轻声细语的请求相反，闯入体内的手指，凶猛的抽插辗弄着，胡歌被逼到濒临爆发边缘，狂乱的摇着头。「让我亲一亲你…」青年执拗的说，再次俯身试图亲吻，轻轻的吻落在胡歌辗转呻吟的唇边，此时已无暇思考的胡歌，只能本能地寻求慰藉，接受了吴磊的吻。

极度的快感折磨让胡歌泫然欲泣，他攀紧了吴磊大力扭腰想要更多。终于突破他哥心防，吴磊彻底侵入热烈狂野的深吻，舌尖刮搔着舔过每一寸黏膜，缠住他的舌大力吸吮，不允许逃离。他加紧了手中动作，厚实大掌从根部到顶端快速的套弄，深入花穴的两根长指曲起骨节在内部搅动抽插，进一步将胡歌推上极致顶峰。胡歌早已站不住脚，跌坐在浴室地面靠着吴磊半跪的腿，洁白的胸急促起伏，修长的双腿大开，颤抖着承受吴磊给予的激烈快感，在狂风暴雨中达到了高潮。

吴磊爱怜的舔掉他哥射在手里的白液，抬手关掉了花洒，扯过干净的浴巾将怀中人儿包紧，一把抱起了瘫软喘息的胡歌，往主卧走去。

*****

将怀中人放在大床上，吴磊俯身压上他，拉起毛巾温柔的拭去胡歌脸上发上的水珠，膝盖轻轻分开那双无力的大长腿，将炙热的铁棒缓缓推入胡歌体内。已被玩弄得的松软的花穴饥渴地含住粗大的性器，阵阵蠕动着向内收紧。吴磊缓慢的挺进，像是要填满他哥心口黑洞般地将自己整个充满他。

当吴磊前进到最深处时，胡歌感受到心和肉体盈满前所未有的充实感，轻轻啜泣起来，吴磊撑在胡歌两侧手捧住他精致的脸，洒下细细吻雨。宽厚的肩膀整个罩住了身下的人，展开灵巧的律动，摆动着腰顶入深处辗转摩擦再退出，重复着深情而精细的动作。

灵肉结合的甜美交合，深深刺激着胡歌，他止不住眼角的泪水，「啊…呜…小磊…磊磊…啊…」呻吟着唤着吴磊的名字。吴磊只是持续的深深进入他，吻着他，不断抹去他满脸的泪，当第一波痉挛来临时，胡歌弓起了腰蜷起脚趾，双手用力掐入吴磊结实的背肌。吴磊并未乘胜追击，他停下律动，等着他哥撑过这次快感突击，他不想要这么快结束这场做爱。待胡歌稍稍平复睁开模糊的泪眼看向他，吴磊坏笑着「啾！」的大口在胡歌唇上亲了一个响亮的嘴儿，「哥，准备好来一场刺激的了吗？」

心脏还在怦怦狂跳，胡歌被吴磊欺负得惨了，哭得红滟滟的桃花眼望着身上的青年，「…小磊，你什么时候学会这样使坏了…」「还有更坏的唷…」吴磊勾起胡歌的大长腿架高到肩上，拉过枕头垫在他腰下，已预期到接下来将会是什么的胡歌，深吸一口气轻喘着。吴磊抓紧手中纤腰，半站起身将自己整个退出嫩道，再用力挺腰借着重力加速狠狠撞进胡歌深处，快速猛烈的连续冲撞简直像要把他拦腰折成两半，房间里只剩下两具身体激烈碰撞的声音和胡歌随着撞击的节奏高亢起伏的甜美吟哦。

脆弱柔嫩的小穴颤抖着承受吴磊毫不留手的掠夺，内壁被火烫的欲望破开又收合的感觉销魂蚀骨，淫靡的啧啧水声混着两人同样紊乱的浊重呼吸，心跳彻底失速。被紧紧扣住的根部，将欲望封在体内无法释放，胡歌崩溃地抓住身下的床单哭喊，「啊啊…磊磊…放、放开我、让我射…呜…」吴磊弯下腰舔去胡歌狂乱的泪水，放下了他的一双大长腿，「还没呢，哥…」大手捞起胡歌的腰让他趴伏在枕上，然后一口气从背后贯穿。「啊啊啊！」强烈的刺激让胡歌全身绷紧后仰，吴磊俯贴在他纤瘦的背上，环住他的细腰激烈摇摆起来。随着吴磊加快速度的抽送，胡歌湿透的高昂分身在床单上洒落点点痕迹，吴磊轻啄着怀中人雪白的后颈，伸手握住了他给予甜蜜的催化。酥麻的快感像电流肆虐，胡歌撑不住的整个倒在枕上辗转哭泣，身后的甬道一阵强过一阵地剧烈收缩，令吴磊也濒临极限，将内心满溢的情感释放在胡歌的体内深处。感受到几股强劲的热流冲刷着敏感的内壁，胡歌颤抖着在吴磊手中翻越情欲的巅峰。

吴磊抱着被他折腾得全身瘫软的胡歌，躺在床上喘息，恋恋不舍的分身还埋在体内不想退出。就这样紧紧抱着他哥，亲吻他的额角。

身后温暖坚实的肌肤传来令人安心的呼吸，全身心都沉浸在甜蜜快感中的胡歌，昏沉的意识里只觉心头多年的积郁彷佛被这场激烈的欢爱全数吹跑，他透过落地窗看到远方黑夜透出一束光线，陷入黑甜梦乡前一秒，他心想「啊⋯天亮了……」。

\--END--


End file.
